


After The War

by Icyreflection



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Post Predacons Rising, Post Season 03, Post-War, Revived Cybertron, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyreflection/pseuds/Icyreflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Deadlock and Predacon Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> Melody taken from "Safe and Sound" by Taylor swift

**I** remember screams passing by your lips

when I said "I really have to go"

When you all thought that this was the end

I remember you yelled "Please try to stay alive"

But all's on fire and dead and ash, tonight

 

**_(chorus)_ **

Just close your eyes

The war is over now

You'll be alright

Our planet's blue again

Rise morning sun

You are safe and free from harm

 

***Instrumental***

 

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling,everybody's shooting fire

The war between the factions keeps on

Hold on to my dying vow

Even when my blue light's gone

Gone

 

(chorus)  
Just close your eyes

The war is over now

You'll be alright

Our planet's blue again

Rise morning sun

You are safe and free from harm

 

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

 

Just close your eyes

You are alright

'Till all are one

You are safe and free from harm

 

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh


End file.
